chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Superbionic 2009/Parent Trap/ Oliver and Fletcher Version
This my verison of Parent trap with Ant farm/ Mighty Med/ Lab Rats and Bunk'd (No Bionics and Super powers) Parent trap When Bridget meets Jerry In 1997 Jerry Quimby was on a plane to California. He was sitting next to Bridget Denbo. Jerry looked over at her and said "Sorry Miss." Bridget held her hand up and said "I am Bridget Denbo". He smiled and said "You from California?" Bridget shook her head and said "No, I'm from Phily, but my friend moved to California and I visit her." Jerry looked at her and said " Where in California is your friend movie?" Bridgett smiled and said "Sacramento". Jerry smiled and said "That's 2 hours away from where I live". Brigett look at him and said "where are you from?' Jerry smile and said "San Francisco. After Bridget visited her friend, she drove up to San Fransico and saw her new friend Jerry. Over time Jerry and Bridget got serious and fell in love and married. Before they knew it, Bridget was pregant with twins. She gave birth to boys that they named Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby and Oliver Rye Quimby. But 2 months after the boys were born, they fought all the time and decided to divorce. Jerry and her both wanted to take the boys, but decided to take one boy each. Bridget returned to Philly with baby Oliver and change his last name to her last name Denbo. Jerry stayed in San Fransico with baby Fletcher. 16 years and 9 months later Fletcher Quimby was pretty exicted to go to Camp Kikiwaka for the summer. He and his best bud Angus Chestnut were going to be CITs at Kikiwaka. They were on the bus to camp. Angus looked at him. "So buddy, you think we'll be on the same team?" Fletcher look at his best friend and said "I hope so. I wish Chyna could come". Flecther look out his window and saw Kikiwaka and turn to Angus and said "there it is Angus". they got out and saw a lot a boys and girls. Angus look at Flecther and said "this is going be awsome". Flecther smile and said "yeah". As they walk they walk they saw a car pull up. Kaz Ducan look at his best friend Oliver Denbo and said "stop complaing Oliver". Oliver got out "I just miss Skylar". Kaz sigh "It will be for 8 weeks it will fly by". Oliver gave Kaz a smile "ok". Kaz and Oliver look out and saw the camp sign and they both smile. Fletcher Quimby becomes CIT of Eagle Cabin and Oliver Denbo become CIT of Moose cabin Gladdys arived and look at the boys and girl and said "this is the list of Cits and thier cabins. Ravi Ross will be Grizzy Cit. Emma Ross will be Woodchuck Cit. Megan Wright will be Bobcat Cit. Kaz Ducan will be Badger. Cit" Kaz look at Oliver and said "sorry buddy". Olive put a brave smile and said "I will see you around buddy". Kaz and Oliver fits bump. Anna Garcia will be Weasels cabin Cit. Kate North will be Bunny cabin Cit. Anugs Chestnut will be Beaver cabin Cit." Angus pat his friend back and said "see yea" Gladdys read the two last names " Felcther Qumiby will Be Eagle Cabin Cit and Oliver Denbo be the Cit of Mosse Cabin. Oliver and Flecther join there teams. Canoe race Gladys arived "ok campers this is the final canoe racers we haved Ravi and Jorge from Grizzley. Emma and Zuri from Woodchuck. Megan and Ashley from Bobcat. Hazel and Lydia from Weazel. Lucy and Kate from Bunny. Ken and Angus from Beaver. Jeff and Kaz from Bagdger. Todd and Felcther from Eagle cabin and Mike and Oliver from Moose cabin. All right get set GO!" the hold camp root for the teams. Todd and Felcther hit Mike and Oliver's canoe and they hit the Eagle canoe back cause both canoes to drown. Oliver started to yell "you did that on on purpose!" Flecther yell back and said "NO I didn't splash Oliver cause them to fight The head of counselors Rick from Moose and Jake from Eagle broke up the boys fight. Rick grab Oliver and said "Flecther, came down, what you are Oliver?." the hold camp was shock than Gladdys look from Oliver to Felcther. Ravi whisper to Tiffany and said "did you know they were twins?" Tiffany shook her head. Moose Cabin vs Eagle Cabin Later that night Flecther and his campers hit to Moose Cabin. Andy look at Flecther and said "are we really doing this Flecther". Flecther look at his campers and said "yes we are". Tood smile and said "ready to do this sir". The eagle campers trash moose cabin. Flecther did his look alike. That morring Ryan the youngest camper in mosse cabin. He was suprise to see the cabin trash. Ryan woke Jake up. Oliver look out the window and saw Flecther and said "Oumiby". Flecther and his campers just than Rick walk by and saw his cabin and "guys" the campers said "hi Rick". Rick grabe Flecther and "Flecther, do you want to get are cabin a demerits". Just than Gladdys came to the door and said "who did this?" Rick said "Flecther's ideal I know nothing about it." Fletcher pointed to Oliver and said "He started it". Gladys was mad and said "Denbo, Quimby pack your bags." Isolation Cabin The hold camp walk with the boys to the cabin. That night Fletcher was drawing a picture of his girlfriend Chyna. Oliver was reading his superman comic. Oliver put the book down and went to turn off the light. But Fletcher wasn't done with his picture and turned the light back on. Oliver turned it off and Fletcher turned it on. It was on all night.The next day Fletcher was drawing and and Oliver was looking at his photos. The next day a storm hit Kikiwaka and the Isolation cabin had a leaking roof. the window was open and Flecther try to close and Oliver desied to help him. Fletcher looked over and saw the cabin was a mess. As Oliver started cleaning, he looked at Fletcher. Oliver picked up a stuff bear and said "Dude, is this yours?". Fletcher took the bear and said "Michelangelo, thanks". Oliver look and said "Any of your art ruined?" .Fletcher look and said "the photo of Chyna". Oliver smile and said "your girlfriend?" Flecther said "yeah my boo". Oliver took his walet out and reach for a photo and said "check my babe". Flecther took the photo and said "not bad". Oliver smile and said "thanks man". Flecther said "what is her name?" Oliver said " Skylar Valentine". Flecther smile and said "she's cute". Oliver said "thanks". Oliver look at the rest of Felcther's photos and said "who that man." Flecther look at Oliver and said "my dad we do everyting together he one of my best friends". Flecther lok at in his bag and pull a jar of pickles and said "want a pickle?" Oliver said "yeah at home I eat it with Ketchup". Flecther said "you do I do to" as he grab a bottle of Ketchup. Oliver and Flecther was siting in the bed Flecther look at Oliver and said "what your dad like is he a workholic that said "talk to you latter pal and never dose I hate".Oliver look at Flecther and said "I don't have a dad, I had one supose but my mom don't like to talk about him' . Flecther look away and said "scary no one can stay together". Oliver look at Flecther and said "how old are you?" Oliver said "I am going to be 17 on November 3. Flecther said "so am I". Flecther "that scary, hey it stop raining want to get a popsicle or something?" Flecther walk outside and Oliver stop him and said "Flecther, what your mom like". Flecther look at Oliver and said "don't know she and my dad spilt when I was baby maybe before he don't talk about her but I know she was very pretty". Oliver said "how do you know that". Flecther said "my dad had this old photo on his desk he caught me looking at all the time". Oliver look at Flecther started to cry "so my mom is your mom and my dad is your dad and we are both born on November 3. We are brothers," Oliver look at Flecther and said "brothers, Flecther we are twins". The two boys hug. Flecther whip his tears and said "one more thing on the my grandparents gave me a cross it say Felcther" .Oliver smile and said "mine say Oliver i bet your grandparents gave it to me before mom and dad spilt". Set the trap That night Fletcher and Oliver lay on the Flecther's bed. Oliver look at his new brother and said "what dad like?' Flecther smile and said "He great he own a resturant call Qumiby's he open it when we were 3 years old it popular. " Oliver smile and ask "what type of food dose it have". Felcther said "bugers and fries". Oliver said "cool". Flecther look at his brother and said "what about mom?" Oliver look up and look over at Flecther and said "she is a Ceo at a Power plant called Pennslyvania Engegy it a power plant in philly." The twins lay on the bed it took a couple mintus just than Flecther got "oh I just got a really good Ideal". He look at Oliver and said "I just got an ideal you want to meet dad". Oliver nood Flecther when on and "I am dying to know mom". Flecther look at his brother and said "we should switch places". Oliver gave Flecther a werid look and said "Switch places?" Flecther smile and said "yeah, when camp is over I will go Philly as you and you go to Calfornia as me". Oliver got up and walk around and said "you known they have to unswitch us". Flecther nood and say "after all the years". Oliver side point and said "you are very smart my brother". Flecther show Oliver his house "this is the dining room we eat in there on 3 days a year Thanksgiving, Christmas and November 3dr ." Oliver was showing a photos of his family "this is grandfather we call him Pa and this is Mort our butler". Flecther said "we have a butler". Oliver said "yep". Oliver look at Flecther and said "i don't bite my nails" . Flecther look at Oliver and said "dad will know". Oliver bit his nails.Oliver look at his brother and said "you have to cut your hair". Flecther look at Oliver and said "no, no, no" . Oliver look at his bother and said "why would my hair look difernce and i bit my nails for you". Flecther look at the watch he wore and said "Oliver, take my watch ". Oliver said "ok". Going home It was the last day of camp. Everyone was saying goodbyes. Lou to Emma,Tiffany and Zuri "I am going to miss my little Woodchucks". The four did a sad woodchuck satlute and hug. Oliver and Flecther was talking to each other Oliver look at Flecther and said "so you are going to find out how they meet". Flecther said "and you are going to find out why they broke up". Gladys call "bus one is here." Oliver look and saw Kaz and said "that my bud Kaz Ducan he the coolest guy he I know and here take my phone". Flecther and Oliver gave the other thier phones. Kaz look and saw Oliver leave he got to Flecther and said "buddy, I hope you that you did not talk about Skylar with Qumiby". Kaz joke "maybe Chase made his move on her" Flecther got mad and said "who Chase?" They got on their buses. Oliver look at Angus and said "I might sleep for days". Angus look at Oliver and said "Oliver Denbo was that bad?" Oliver said "you have no ideal." Kaz look at Flecther and said "ready to see your girl". Flecther "I really ready see my mom". Kaz look shock and said "your mom". Flecther look at Kaz and said "I miss Skylar too but just looking forward to my mom". Kaz nood and said :" ok andI will help with Chase if he starts" Flecther said "ok, who Chase?" Fletcher meets his mom Flecther got off the bus. He look at and saw a woman wave to him and said "Olie, welcome home sweetie". Flether look at Bridget and said "Mom". He gave her a big hug she kiss him and said "did you have fun". Flecther turn and saw Kaz and said "be right back mom". Flecther got to Kaz and said "I will catch up with you later." Kaz look at Flecther and said "you are sure man". Flecther look at Kaz and said "yeah buddy". Bridget shock her head "honey, you can spend time with your friends I have to get to the office". Flecther said "but mom". Bridget look at Flecther and said "tell you what you can help me at work for an hour than you can see your friends". Flecther smile and said "deal". Time with mom at her job Flecther was in Bridget's Interior Desing. Fletcher look at Bridget's desings and he smile and said "that where I get my love of art". Brigdett and her collge Maggie was talking about lalking about colors and had a hard time choosing color schem for a lving room. Flecther was amazed by all Bridget's older desings. Bridget was getting upset and she and Maggie was fighting. Maggie look at Flecther and said "Oliver!" Flecther look up and point to himself. Maggie nood and Flecther walk over and said "what up" Bridget look at her son and said "we need your help sweetie". Flecther said "ok". Maggie look at Flecther and said "Oliver, your mother and I can't agree on a color schem I want a warm traditional but your mom want industrial chic". Flecther sat in his mom's chair and said "let me look". He look at all the desings and said "the Seaside sophisticate." Maggie and Bridget was amazed and Bridgett look at Flecther and said "good choice honey". Maggie smile and said "good pick kiddo". Flecther smile and Bridgett said "will use Oliver's pick." Just than Oliver's phone ring and Flecther anwsers "hello". Kaz on the other line said "Oliver, man you want to go to Dave and Buster". Flecther look at Bridget and said "hang on Kaz, mom? can I hang out with my friends?" Bridget said "home by 10". Flecther got back on the phone and said "see you soon Kaz". Kaz said "bye my man". Flecther kiss Bridget goodbye and head out to see his friends will really Oliver's friends. Fletcher meets Oliver's friends Flecther got to Dave and Buster, He saw Kaz and said "what up buddy". Jack walk over and said "welcome home pal". Flecther and Jack fist pound. Gus walk over and saw Flecther and said "Oliver, want half of this apple" Flecther nod and took and about to eat it when Gus said "some people just toss some good stuff". Jordan walk over and said "he found that in the trash". Flecther made a werid look and toss the apple in the trash. Flecther wipe his hands and said "my brother have a werid friend". Flecther went back out and saw Bree, Kim and Angela walk over. Angela was the frist "hey Oliver". Flecther smile and said "hi". Kim sat on Jack's and said "Bree, Angela and I was talking and you are not aloud to leave for camp nexr year: Flecther look at his brother's friends and said "why". Bree look at Flecther and said "Skylar have to fight off my brother all summer". Kim add and "she said she miss you". Flecther said "your brother like my girl".Angela said "you and Chase have a rival since 6th grade". Bree "he the only one of my brothers you hate". Flecther look at Oliver's friends and said "let check this out". Oliver's rival and girlfriend Chase smile and put a glass with two staws and said "Skylar, would you care to have a dank of lemonade with me". Skylar look at Chase and said "for the 20th time Chase I have a boyfriend". Chase laugh and said "yeah Olie boy you need a real man like me". Skylar look up and saw Flecther and said "Babe, your home". She ran to Flecther she kiss Flecther and said "I miss you Olie". Flecther smile and said "I miss you Skylar". Chase saw Flecther and said "Olie boy, welcome home and your girl desied to leave you and go out with me". Flecther look at Chase and saw he was make him mad. Chase look at Flecther and when on and said "Skylar should be with a man you little mommy's boy and did you every found out who your daddy is?". Flecther was getting mad but Chase desied to leave he look back and said "Skylar, call me when you want to date a real man." Skylar hug Flecther and said "Oliver, don't take what Chase said to heart". Kaz walk over and said "the dad card. That low". Skylar lay her head on Flecther "My poor baby". Flecther look at Oliver's Friends and said "I going home". Skylar look at Flecther and said "Chase?" Flecther shock his head and left. Flecther back home and ask about Dad Flecther got to Oliver's house and he open the door and said "hey mom I'm home". Bridgett smile and said "hey sweetie, did you have fun". Flectcher look at Bridgett and said "I did untill Chase show up." Bridgett and Flecther sat on the couch and she rub his back and said "Oliver, don't let Chase get to you". Flecther look at Bridgett and said "he made me think about dad". Bridgett look away and said "Oliver, what you want to know about your dad". Flecther smile and "how did you two met?" Bridget said "we met on a airplane ride to Calforina I was vitis my friend who just move to Sacramento. After I vitis my friend I vitis your father". Flecther laugh and said "you and dad got serious huh". Bridget nood her head. Flecther got up and said "thanks mom." Flecther kiss Bridget's check and said "I wonder what dad is up too". Oliver and Jerry meet Jerry's girlfriend Winter Flecther's friends Angus and Kaz's buddies change Date trouble later night call Skylar Visits Fletcher Fletcher tells Bridget the truth Arriving in San Francisco Flyna and brothers Jerry learns the truth Who Flecther and Who Oliver Camping trip It's Winter or them Jerry and Bridget get close going back to Phily Jerry come after Bridget Finally Move to Phily Scaring Chase 2nd wedding Category:Blog posts